5 times that no one realized how powerful Keith's ability was
by iamamessofawriter
Summary: the one time they did
1. With Fitz

**(A/N) Hello readers, welcome to my first fanfiction on this site! I've noticed that there aren't a lot of KOTLC stories on this site, so I'm trying to get some started! I also have a Wattpad account called keeper2Of5Oylmups, so feel free to check that out. I will be posting more regularly on this site though. Also, sorry if the grammar is a bit off, or it doesn't flow, I'm not the greatest writer, and I apologize. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

The first time that it had happened, Sophie, Keefe, Fitz, Tam, and Linh were at Everglen, mallowmelt filling their plates. Bianas scars healing up nicely, though still hidden beneath smooth skin elixirs. Two days ago, Biana, Tam, and Linh had been told about Alvar's memory … problem. Two days of Fitz locking himself away, of random outbursts whenever they did see him. Until finally, Sophie had finally gotten sick of it and called them all to Everglen.

So here they were, glumly picking at the sticky treat in front of them. Eventually, after a prolonged awkward silence, Sophie mustered up the courage to speak out.

" So, uhm…" she started, the speech that had been prepared earlier slipping from her mind. Biana looked up, giving her a pitying smile, before going back to looking at her mallowmelt. Seeing this was going know where, Sophie took a deep breath and continued. "You all know what happened, so I'm not going to pretend that you don't, and I'm aware that we will have to sort this out, but right now is not the time to do that. We haven't had the time, in, god, forever, to just relax, and be teenagers!" Sophie exclaimed. And, it felt good, to finally say what everybody had already realized. Yet, she still realized that, what seemed like a thousand years ago, she had been told something similar. Back then, it seemed like an impossible task. Pft- be a teenager? She couldn't do that, she didn't have the time to do that! She-she had to save the world, to save everybody. She had to find the Black Swan, she had to stay alive. She wasn't allowed to be a teenager.

And now Sophie, and everybody else, had so, so much riding on their shoulders, and they needed to be spending time on that! But they also had their own lives, and they were still young, and they should be able to enjoy that while they could.

"She's right." Keefe started, dropping his fork and looking up, "We've had to do so many things, that we've forgotten to live our lives, outside of the Black Swan. We should be out there, doing fun stuff-"

"No, no we shouldn't, we have to-to" Fitz interrupted Keefe, throwing his silverware down on the counter, Keefe flinching away from him as he stood up. "We have stuff to do, people to help! We have things to do, we-we have to make things right!" Sophie almost gasped as she saw how sickly Fitz looked. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, and his once bright iris had gone dull. His skin looked almost translucent, sweat causing hair to stick to his forehead.

With the rest of the table now looking attentively at him, he took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't just stand here and not do anything! My-my," he paused, deep labored breaths heaving his chest up and down. His foggy eyes staring at his feet, and Sophie had to stop herself from reaching out. Right now he was unpredictable, and she couldn't risk anything.

"Hey, man, maybe you should step back for a moment. I-I know what it's like to have, things, wrong with your family, but-" once again, Fitz madly cuts of Keefe's voice, turning to look at him. Rage set fires in his eyes and volcanoes burst in his steps.

And Keefe, he visibly slid off his chair, taking a step back, panic shaking through his frame. Sophie just passed it off of an instinct after the war, but looking back, she wished that she had questioned it more. Because Keefe wasn't someone who stepped back from a fight, didn't hesitate to run into battle. Old scars on his stomach would prove that.

So that was the first time it happened, nothing more than a step. That was it. Nothing more. Or so she thought

 **(A/N) So... There it was! Please leave reviews and comments! Thank you and have a good day!**


	2. With Biana

**A/N-Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter! Thanks for Guest and gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree for reviewing! Sorry how short this chapter is, I wrote this in 20 mins when I realized that I hadn't updated! Also, although this chapter may seem a bit keefiana, I assure you that it isn't. This story will be ship free until further notice. Lastly, I would like to say that in the last chapter it said Everglen when it was supposed to say HavenField, so in actuality, it was set there. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy!**

The second time it happened, it was slightly more obvious but still subtle enough for them to not have noticed. All of them had been trying to heal at Everglen, playing base quest and catching up. After Fitz had profusely apologized to all of them a few days after HavenField, he had called a meet up at his place.

Once again it was just small things that would have been near impossible to notice unless you were looking. Like how whenever Biana would take a sip of what they assumed was a bottle of youth Keefe would shoot her a worried look. Or how immediately after they were going to form teams for base quest Keefe paired up with Biana. Little things that just looked like caring gestures.

However, when midway through their third game of base quest Sophie realized that Keefe and Biana had teamed up every time yet still hadn't put very much effort into the games, did she ask Keefe about it.

 _Hey,_ she projected to him, making sure to multitask on guarding and talking.

 _Hey_ _,_ he thought, not seeming nearly as surprised as she thought he would. She took a deep breath before projecting her next question, hoping it wouldn't come off to prying.

 _So, uhm, what have you and Biana been doing?_ She asked, really, really hoping that Keefe didn't think of them making out. That is not a mental image Sophie needed burned into her mind.

 _Just, you know, talking._ He answers, but she can hear the underlying tones of warning. Don't go farther. Although she was still curious, she didn't want to pry, in case it was to

personal.

That's also why she didn't question Keefe or Biana when Keefe took Biana to the side to talk. Or why she never asked why they both came back with red eyes. It might be personal. So she didn't ask. Looking back, maybe she should have asked.

 **A/N- Please review! Once again, hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day.**


	3. With Tam pt1

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, school work has kinda been piling on. Also, I tried to make this one longer than normal, but I also split it into two different parts. The second part should be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday, so thanks for sticking with me. I've also come to the conclusion that this story is probably going to be leaning into Sokeefe, with hints of Kam(because I don't think I can write anything without the GAY in it). But, it most likely no to have much more Sokeefe then whats in canon! But, in the end, I've also decided that there will be no official endgame. Next, thank you to TelkineticHufflepuffLegacy and gogurt-froma-gogurt-tree for reviewing! Also, to the guest who asked 'whats this about?' I'm assuming that you meant ship wise, and I hope my earlier statement was able to clear things up, but in the end, this story isn't going to focus around a ship, as that isn't what I created this story for. Although I am an avid Sokeefe (and Kam, and Solinh, but I'm focusing on this one)shipper, I'm not a huge fan of fanficitons focusing soley on relationships, unless that's what the stories about, casuing the story to deviate from the plot. But, enough boring talking, time to get to the story! Sorry for the long wait, and long authors note, please review and constructive critism is welcome! Hope you the best of times, and enjoy!**

The third time that it happened, they were training. Physical training, with the Black Swan, which is definitely not what Sophie signed up for when she joined the secret organization. Even worse than doing mental exercises, like splat ball, or just randomly picking up objects with her mind, was learning to do that with her body. With no special abilities. Not to mention that she seemed to be the only one struggling.

Well, Dex didn't have the best aim and was still off balance with most of the weapons that they used, at least he wasn't panting heavily and sweating buckets. And although Biana was still pretty cautious around some of the more risky maneuvers, she looked as beautiful as always, not to mention a genius with smaller weapons. And although the impressive muscles Fitz had, none of it was focused in the right spot for what they were doing. Tam and Linh did seem to be naturally flexible, and great at acrobatics, but they didn't pack the punch to deliver the final blow. And Keefe, well so far Sophie hadn't found anything wrong with his fighting, and his aim with the throwing stars had improved phenomenally, but he did refuse to take off the heavier pair of pants.

Actually, as everybody took a quick break for water, he seemed to be the only one who wasn't pathetically leaning over. Well, Tam, who was sitting next to him, did seem to sit pretty refined, having a small conversation with the boy next to him, also seemed relatively okay. Tam's sharp laugh rang out as Keefe gently smiled at him, slightly interrupting Sophie's thoughts. Huh, that was new. Last time she checked Tam and Keefe could barely stand each other. Finally, after a few minutes of deep breaths, Fitz leaned over to ask Keefe a question.

"When did you get so good at this whole 'physicall fighting' thing?" He asks between light puffs of air. Keefe lets out a light laugh, leaning his head back to take a long sip of water, letting the others turn to him. When he finally answers an almost nostalgic look enters his eyes.

"When I was still in the Neverseen they had us getting up at 4 every morning to do combat practice. After that, we had skill practice and then special ability training." He says rolling back his shoulders to relax then. They all stare at him, Tam raising his eyebrow. When Keefe finally looks over to gauge their reactions he lets out a small laugh. "How'd you think that the Neverseen agents got so good?" He asks, and Sophie takes a moment to consider his words. She supposes that some part of her mind always knew that the Neverseen must be training the agents some way, but she never really considered that Keefe would be doing the same. "Plus, after I was skewered by Dimitar, Ro's been teaching me some ogre combat." Across the bench, Sophie stiffens, and Keefe glances over at her before letting a sad smile adorn his features. "Sorry, bad choice of words."

"What do you mean 'Dimitar skewered you'?" Fitz asks, nervousness seeping into his tone. Keefe looks beyond Tam to him, a questioning look on his face, blinking owlishly. His stare momentarily looks over to Sophie before flickering in between her and Fitz.

"Did you not tell them?" He asks a suddenly very pale Sophie, who gently nods before looking at the ground, unwanted thoughts of blood on sand seeping into her thoughts. He sighs, fully turning to face his friends, a wave of nervousness flowing over him. "Uhm," He starts, rubbing the back of his neck while the people around him give him concerned glances. All the confidence he had a few minutes earlier seemed to have disappeared, and he stared at the floor before looking up at his friends.

"Funny story," He starts, tilting his head the tinest bit. "When Sophie and I were in Ravagog, I may or may not have volunteered to fight King Dimitar," he says, voice shaky as he rushes out the last part.

"What!" the rest of the groups exclaims, circling around Keefe. Questions bombard him, all concerns stares and worried words.

"Guys!" Sophie shouts, causing all of them to snap around to stare at her. "Why don't we all handle this in a neat, orderly fashion." She finishes, in a much calmer voice. Keefe sends a grateful smile, and she smiles back, ignoring the way that her heart flutters.

Surprisingly, Tams the first one to ask a question. Sophie frowns a little, wondering when their relationship progressed so much.

"What in the world could possibly give you the bright idea to fight the ogre, King Dimitar?" Tam asked, and although his words were angry, his tone was worried, if not without undertones of anger. Keefe has the decency to look sheepish, as he tilts his head a tiny bit.

"Uhmmmm…" Keefe says, his sentence being interrupted by a loud beeping coming from his imparter. " Ha, looks like we have to stop for now!" Keefe exclaims, relief evident in his eyes. Tam shoots him a look that clearly means 'we'll finish this later'.

 **A\N: Annnd, scene. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and don't forget to live life to its fullest! Bye!**


End file.
